listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Nine Network slogans
This is a list of slogans used by the Nine Network. The network had close ties to the American Broadcasting Corporation due to its continual use of the slogan "Still the One". Network-only identifications *1972: Get the Channel 9 Feeling! *1973: The Place to Be in '73! (borrowed from ABC's 1971-73 slogan) *1975-76: Living Color. (borrowed from NBC's 1957 slogan) *1976: The Nine Squares. *1977: Let Us Be The One. (borrowed from ABC's 1976 slogan) *1978: Still the One. (borrowed from ABC's 1977-78 slogan) *1979: We're The One. (borrowed from ABC's 1978 slogan) *Summer 1979/80: We're The Summer One! (Perth/Adelaide only) *1980-86: Still the One! *1980: You're Watching Friends. *1982: Number One For Me. *1983: Come on Along with Channel Nine. (borrowed from ABC's 1982 slogan) *1984: Channel 9's Still the One. (based on Frank Gari's The One for All) *1986: You'll Love It! (Brisbane/Adelaide only) (borrowed from ABC's 1985 slogan) *1987: Fly Around. (Melbourne/Brisbane/Perth only) *1987: Together. (borrowed from ABC's 1986 slogan) *Jan. 26, 1988 - Feb. 1992: Skyline. *Jan. 26, 1988 - Jan. 30, 2006: Still the One. *1989-90: You Make Me Wanna Shout! *1991: Let the Good Times Roll! *1992: That's the Way (Uh Huh, Uh Huh) I Like It! (based on the song by KC and the Sunshine Band) *Feb. 1992 - Sept. 1994: Tower. *1994: I Am... *Sept. 1994 - Dec. 1996: Generic. *1996: This is Australia. (featuring "Sounds of Then" by GANGgajang) *Sept. 1996: 40 Years of Television. *Jan. 1999 - Dec. 2000: New Millennium Television. *2002: Weapon of Choice. (based on the song by Fat Boy Slim) *Sept. 25, 2005: 50 Years of Television. *Jan. 30, 2006 - May 31, 2006: This is Channel Nine. *June 1, 2006 - Nov. 30, 2007: Channel Nine. *August - September 2006: 50 Years of Nine. *Summer 2006/07: Swim Between the Flags. *Dec. 1, 2007-: we♥tv. (borrowed from ABC's 1998 slogan) Melbourne *1956-59: The Viewing's Fine on Channel 9! *1966: This is GTV Channel 9 Melbourne. *1970-71: This is GTV Channel 9, Relaying to Stations Throughout Australia. *Summer 1971/72: Have a Happy Summer! *Moomba 1972: Get the Channel Nine Moomba Feeling! *Autumn 1974: Winter Warm-Up. *Winter 1974: Come Home to us This Winter. *1975: That's Entertainment '75. *Summer 1975/76: This Summer, The Good Times are on Channel Nine. *Summer 1981/82: Your Friends are on Nine. *1984: The Feeling... *1985: STEREOVISION. *1988: Doing Our Best For Melbourne. Sydney *19??: Channel 9, Entertaining Sydney! *1980: We Do It For You! (based on "Dancing Queen" by ABBA) Perth *1975: Channel Nine Brings You The Best in Color. *Summer 1978/79: Hi Summer! *1982: In The West, We're the One! *1986: Shine on Nine! Adelaide *1967: More People Turn and Return to Channel 9! Brisbane *1959-61: The Big Stars Shine on Channel 9! *1966-67: Hey, Look Us Over! *Summer 1976/77: You Can Feel It All Over! *Summer 1979/80: The Best Picture Show is Here on 9! *1983: Nine's For You! *1984: 25th Birthday, Join the Party! *Summer 1984/85: I Like Nine. *1999: Together For 40 Years *June 4, 2008-: Nine For Queensland. *January 15, 2009-: First in Queensland. (Used to celebrate 50 Years of QTQ9) Related Links *Australian Television Archive *AusTVHistory See also *Nine Network Nine Network Slogans